Ganancia Primaria
by Caramelo de Cianuro
Summary: Tyson Kinomiya es secuestrado la noche de su graduación. A 8 años del acontecimiento todavía se desconoce el paradero del Campeón Mundial, dejando a su familia y amigos devastados. Kai Hiwatari ha dedicado su vida a avanzar en las filas de la Interpol, esperando algún día manejar el caso que revelará la verdad de la desaparición de su amigo. Sumario completo adentro. Posible KaixOC


**Sumario Completo:** Tyson Kinomiya es secuestrado la noche de su graduación. A 8 años del acontecimiento todavía se desconoce el paradero del Campeón Mundial, dejando a su familia y amigos devastados. Kai Hiwatari abandonó por completo las beybatallas y ha dedicado su vida a avanzar en las filas de la Interpol como uno de sus destacados agentes, esperando algún día manejar el caso que, de una vez por todas, revelará la verdad de la desaparición de su amigo. ¿Pero podrá esto calmar su conciencia? Kai es colocado en tela de juicio por sus superiores por su salud mental. ¿Será capaz de superar los fantasmas de su pasado para solucionar su presente? Sin embargo, no todas las amenazas latentes son fantasmas, una de ellas es real y ha regresado para hacer de las suyas. Ligero TysonxHilary, posible KaixOC.

Beyblade fue uno de mis anime favoritos y a pesar de los años me he decidido a por lo menos escribir un fanfic al respecto. Ojalá que lo disfruten. La crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_El sonido natural de la noche era apabullado por el escándalo de las sirenas policiacas. El dojo de la familia Kinomiya se encontraba rodeado, y bloqueado al público, por los vehículos de las fuerzas policiales. De igual forma no evitaba que los vecinos curiosos se acercaran para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los oficiales encargados de cuidar el perímetro cumplían con su misión de mantener alejadas a las personas, pero a juzgar por el tono de voz que la mayoría estaba utilizando, estaban a punto de perder la paciencia y recurrir a usar la fuerza para bloquear definitivamente el paso._

_Los detectives encargados del primer interrogatorio se encontraban en la escena del suceso: la zona de práctica del dojo que daba la cara al pequeño patio japonés de la vivienda. En aquellos momentos el interior era completo caos. Si bien su decoración era minimalista con algunos cuadros pintados con tinta en papel de pergamino y, el centro de atención, la espada ancestral de la familia, el desastre que habían dejado los atacantes era escalofriante: los cuadros destruidos, la espada volcada en el suelo, el tatami rasgado y despegado del suelo de madera, y varios charcos de sangre. Sangre que se arremolinaba, manchaba y que, según aparentaba, dejaba un rastro hasta el patio japonés. Allí también, en la hierba, había más sangre._

_"Sangre que le pertenece a Tyson…" O que le pertenecía, le recordaba una molesta vocecita en su cabeza que estaba seguro no le pertenecía. Aquel escenario tan atroz le retorcía todo su interior, su malestar se representaba en el ceño enojado de su rostro. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero algo no se lo permitía. Algo que estaba muy en el fondo de su ser. No quería seguir mirando, pero si apartaba su mirada sólo se encontraría con las figuras de Max, Hilary y Kenny llorando en una esquina, a Hiro echando maldiciones mientras era contenido por su atormentado padre, o al abuelo y Daichi tomados de la mano, fingiendo escuchar las promesas vacías de los detectives acerca del caso y de cómo iba a ser resuelto lo antes posible._

_Kai Hiwatari se contenía las ganas de estallar. Se restregó el rostro agotado con su diestra. Recién había llegado no hace ni una desde Tokio para la fiesta de graduación de los muchachos. No bien había tomado el último examen del semestre cuando se subió al tren rumbo a su pueblo natal. El plan original era llegar al dojo donde Tyson lo estaría esperando para cambiarse y salir juntos al restaurante donde Hilary, Max, Kenny y todos los demás los estaban esperando para festejar toda la noche._

_Tyson dijo que iba a ser una noche divertida. Sin embargo, los llantos de angustia no tienen nada de divertido._

* * *

_Días, semanas, meses transcurrieron. La policía no encontró nada. Si bien no había un cuerpo en la escena del crimen, por un tiempo se mantuvo la esperanza de encontrarlo. O de que algún grupo criminal saliera a la luz para hacerse responsable y cobrar una recompensa. Pero no hubo nada. Y el caso se enfrió._

_Lo más doloroso para Kai Hiwatari era saber quién era el culpable de todo y no poder hacer nada._

* * *

"Sabía que debía dispararle… al sospechoso… y no me arrepiento…" Kai se sentía bastante incómodo en aquel sofá, sentía como si fuera una entidad viviente con ganas de tragarlo. "No soy un asesino. No me agradó el haberle disparado. No me gusta. No soy fanático de la violencia, por eso…"

"Ha matado a 7 personas en los últimos cuatro años." La psiquiatra parpadeó e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza a un lado. "Algunos agentes han llegado a retirarse sin siquiera disparar su arma asignada."

El hombre sabía que remojarse sus labios resecos demostraría al instante lo estresado que se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo su pasividad y casi inmovilidad daba prueba viviente de su actual estado anímico. Su psiquiatra permaneció expectante, cómodamente sentada en su sillón que casi le daba la apariencia de estar sentada en un trono. Pero el verdadero temor no era hacia ella. No, para nada. El también sabía jugar aquel juego de miedo emocional. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba eran las armas que llevaba consigo aquella mujer: el cuadernillo y la pluma plateada que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Eso no es una pregunta." Fue lo único que se dignó a comentar el antiguo beyluchador. En sus años de profesión se había encontrado varias veces en una habitación llena de abogados, y sabía que era un poco… bueno, no un poco… sabía que era bastante estúpido responder algo concreto ante una declaración no inquisidora. También había aprendido que era un gran día para la justicia cuando un sospechoso no tenía un abogado que le susurrara al oído aquella instrucción.

La Dra. Jaeger bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y escribió rápidamente en su cuaderno mientras una discreta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Kai maldijo para sus adentros.

"¿Le gustaría pedirle a su superior otro doctor para su caso?" Al parecer el nivel de estrés de Kai iba rumbo a descarrilar la sesión, ya que la mujer hizo su pregunta dejando denotar que en realidad sólo quería ayudarlo en el proceso. "No crea que lo hará lucir culpable ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que el proceso sea lo más cómodo y alentador para usted, Agente Hiwatari."

"No." Respondió de forma cortante. Su personalidad nunca fue una muy expresiva, pero desde un principio sabía que debía mostrar la mejor cara y la mejor actitud durante su examen. Sin embargo, se le hacía muy difícil ser alguien que en principio nunca fue. "No, estoy bien. Es que… no me gustan los psiquiatras." El último comentario no tenía el objetivo de sonar como un ataque, pero igual lo fue. Para Kai, la mujer que tenía sentada enfrente era su enemiga.

Esta vez la Dra. Jaeger le dedicó una sonrisa a él mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento. Su expresión era un tanto rara, porque la sonrisa no le llegaba a sus ojos. Igual, su actitud demostraba a leguas que a pesar del ofrecimiento del cambio de doctor, ella no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. El pequeño sentimiento de paranoia de su interior se fue transformando poco a poco en distintas sensaciones: un poco de furia, un poco de alarma, y aquella sensación a la cual no se le puede poner una cantidad pero que igual afecta porque sientes que estás en la presencia de una persona culpable, sumamente peligrosa y que no le importa lo horrible de sus acciones.

No podían permanecer en silencio, tampoco podía permitirle a ella que comenzara a hacerle preguntas. Aún así, decirle a su psiquiatras que anteriormente había tenido otros psiquiatras no era un buen punto para iniciar. Sus alrededores, que a simple vista no tenían nada de malo, comenzaban a sentirse incómodos. El elegante mueble de cuero, las luces cálidas, todo estaba siendo tragado por la amenaza de aquella inquebrantable y acosadora mirada color violeta.

Kai se concentró en su respiración e imaginó que la doctora era la sospechosa de un homicidio estratégicamente planeado. Debía ser el policía bueno en esta ocasión. Para alguien que era obviamente bastante inteligente debía pretender ser amable y cortés, su acercamiento personal era casimente sonar como si comprendiera su punto de vista. Sus ojos carmesí se fijaron directamente a los de la doctora, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante para dar un sentimiento de camaradería…

"No se moleste." Murmuró la doctora, escribiendo una rápida nota antes de volver nuevamente con su paciente. "He leído su expediente y estudiado sus reportes de interrogación. Y debo reconocer que, sea cual sea la técnica que utilice…" Explicó, señalandolo con la pluma. "Todas son muy efectivas. Pero hoy, contra mi, ninguna."

En pocas ocasiones su rostro presentaba la capacidad para enseñar otra cosa que no fuera su ya natural expresión de severidad, pero la mujer se había ganado una mueca de sorpresa. Uno que no era bien recibida. Por su parte, ella parecía estar escribiendo un ensayo monumental, y a pesar de que su cabellera negra se encontraba recogida en un suave moño, dejando su rostro al descubierto, sus lentes de montura fina evitaban el contacto visual a menos que fuera directo.

"También admito que es un alivio que no seas un capo de la droga o un asesino. De ser necesario, y esto se lo digo con honestidad profesional, Agente Hiwatari… creo que tiene el perfil para ser un criminal bastante exitoso."

"Yo…" Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho. "Yo… ¿qué?"

"Cálmese, Agente Hiwatari." La sonrisa amistosa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. "Sólo digo que tener potencial para algo es fantástico."

Esa sonrisa… esa tétrica sonrisa era la misma que había visto incontables veces a través del cristal del salón de interrogaciones. Esa sonrisa estaba asesinando, poco a poco, su careta de policía bueno.

"Usted está demente." Kai cuidó que su tono de voz no se alzara, pero sus palabras iban unidas con un bajo gruñido y un sentimiento de amenaza.

La psiquiatra simplemente pasó a la siguiente página.

"Por supuesto que puede tener su propia opinión." Musitó la mujer, a la vez que arreglaba sus lentes. "Desafortunadamente, soy la única persona en esta oficina con un doctorado, y usted es un paciente. Mi opinión es la única que cuenta. Por favor, tome asiento."

El peligris no se había dado cuenta que se había puesto de pie. Su instinto le decía que le diera la espalda y se retirara. Las últimas dos revisiones habían sido hechas por un viejo doctor; aquel hombre había trabajado ya con la Interpol por unas tres décadas y, en aquellas sesiones, todo había salido bien. De hecho, espléndido y con dos reconocimientos de por medio. Kai volvió a tomar asiento.

La Dra. Jaeger cruzó sus piernas y volvió a mostrar su mueca, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente: era más honesta. Casimente lucía como si estaba a punto de comenzar a jugar con su juego favorito.

"Corriendo el riesgo de sonar completamente cliché, Agente Hiwatari… quiero que me hable acerca de su familia."

* * *

La Dra. Jaeger levantó la mirada de su escritorio. "¿Cómo estuvo su día?"

"Bien." Respondió Kai, echándose en el ya conocido sofá. El asiento todavía estaba tibio de la última persona que estuvo allí sentada ni hace 5 minutos.

El mismo sujeto que se había encontrado mientras salía de aquel infierno con ojos vidriosos y mirada perdida. "Dios te ayude, Hiwatari." Le había murmurado, mientras se retiraba como un zombie.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo la mujer, apoyando su cabeza sobre su palma izquierda mientras que la derecha pasaba la hoja de su endemoniado cuaderno de notas. "Nunca había conocido a un agente de campo que le gustara el trabajo de oficina. Tiene que ser un gran alivio saber que tiene otras opciones en el caso de que la evaluación no salga bien."

Cuando la doctora levantó la mirada tenía la misma sonrisa hipócrita que en tan sólo una sesión había llegado a detestar. Quería maldecir, pero simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a mirarla con ojos entornados. Algo que el Kai adolescente solía hacer bastante.

"Bien. Usted gana." Admitió el hombre de mala gana. "Mi día fue una mier… una porquería. Odio el papeleo. Odio el tener que quedarme encerrado en una oficina, viendo una pared, mientras que mi compañera sale por su cuenta. ¿Contenta?"

"Sí." La mujer de cabellos negros ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. "La honestidad siempre es apreciada."

Kai se echó para atrás, permitiendo que su espalda se recostada sobre el apoyo que le brindaba el sofá. El mueble seguía siendo la misma pieza cómoda de siempre, la habitación seguía siendo, en teoría, agradable para estar un rato, pero de igual forma se sentía mal y amenazado, y para rematar, continuaba resentido por la última reunión la cual había tenido un final abrupto.

Muy, muy abrupto.

"Escuche, no quiero hablar acerca de mi familia."

"Que mal." Respondió la doctora, pasando otra hoja. "Yo sí."

Al parecer el pasar tantas hojas tenía su objetivo. La mujer tenía en sus manos una fotografía la cual levantó ligeramente para que la misma fuera visible. Kai apartó la mirada en un movimiento violento. "Los expedientes evaluados y cerrados no cuentan en este tipo de situaciones."

"Es cierto." Le respondió, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Igual quiero que observe la foto y me diga lo que ve."

Kai apartó la mirada del suelo para así poder fijarla en una imagen de sí mismo de cuando apenas contaba con unos 8 años de edad. En la foto se veía espectralmente pálido y su pequeño torso estaba al descubierto, para tomarle aquella foto tuvieron que quitarle la camiseta que había vestido aquel día. El cuerpo del niño estaba severamente marcado por múltiples golpes, especialmente alrededor de su pecho y hombros. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba completamente amoratado, y la cortada en su mejilla izquierda continuaba sangrando al momento de la fotografía.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y la mirada del infante era vacía… muerta.

"Imagine que le toque toparse con este niño durante una investigación. Y es casimente seguro que él sea el culpable de esto…" La doctora levantó otra fotografía. "Por favor, no aparte la mirada Agente Hiwatari."

Kai dejó escapar un resoplido de rabia. Detestaba sentirse acorralado. Armándose de valor y paciencia, entornó su mirada carmesí en dirección de la nueva foto. Por suerte la imagen no era la que estaba esperando. Nunca había visto a aquella víctima. El hombre de la foto era alguien de mediana edad, se encontraba desparramado sobre un sofá, sin embargo no había adoptado una posición bizarra, y los lentes se le estaban resbalando por el tabique nasal. La camisa blanca que vestía estaba manchada de la sangre que emanaba de la herida causada por el cuchillo de carnicero que todavía tenía encajado en el pecho. La mujer de cabellos negros acercó ambas fotos.

"Este chico y este hombre…" Dijo. "¿Cómo haría para interrogar al chico?"

Kai pensó en todos los niños y niñas que había visto en esa misma situación. Tal vez no con las mismas heridas, pero sí con aquella mirada muerta.

"No lo haría." Fue su respuesta luego de un corto silencio.

"¿Por qué no?"

Kai no respondió la pregunta. Se limitó a apretar la mandíbula.

"¿Por qué no, Agente Hiwatari?"

Se sentía mal. Muy mal. La sensación era parecida a la que sintió la noche que Tyson desapareció… no, la noche en que fue atacado y secuestrado. La opresión en su pecho, a pesar de los años, era igual de horrible y dolorosa.

"Porque no es correcto interrogar a la víctima de abuso." La voz de la doctora era fría y directa. "Con los niños y jóvenes se tiene un cuidado especial… a nadie le gusta preguntarles el por qué tuvieron que luchar contra alguien que es claramente más fuerte y que no debería hacerle daño."

No habían lágrimas en sus ojos, estaban resecos. De igual forma se restregó los ojos, recordando perfectamente las veces que había estado en una sala de interrogación: la primera vez la sangre se había secado en sus manos pero tenías (pocas) respuestas para ofrecer, los policías lo miraban con lastima y cuando le entregaron el vaso con agua tuvieron la gentileza de mirar a otro lado mientras se limpiaba; la segunda y tercera vez sólo ofreció su confuso silencio.

"Así que la mayoría de veces lo evita." Declaró la mujer. "Y deja que la víctima sea manejada por otra persona porque no soporta verse en el espejo. Y luego simplemente trata de olvidar."

"Yo…" Kai sintió la imperiosa necesidad de interrumpirla y de limpiar su conciencia. "No me deshago de ellos. Y ciertamente no los olvido."

La doctora apoyaba sus brazos sobre su escritorio y lo observaba detenidamente. Por debajo de la mesa podía ver que sus piernas estaban cruzadas y relajadas. ¿Podía ella sospechas cuanto la despreciaba en aquellos momentos? La expresión de su rostro indicaba que sí. Y a Kai le molestaba aún más que a ella no le importase en lo más mínimo.

"Se especializa en casos de violencia y secuestro. A decir verdad, los solicita… y al final del día, terminen bien o mal, los recuerda todos. Toma todo ese dolor y esa culpa, y no la deja ir. Sólo quiero saber, Agente: ¿cuando recuerda todos esos casos, se toma su tiempo para sentir lástima por los niños?"

La mujer volvía a blandir su fotografía como si fuera un arma. Kai no tenía más remedio que ver su propia mirada apagada. "..." Apenas podía pensar, y le costaba aceptar las cosas que le decía la doctora. Era demasiado para procesar.

"No piensa en ellos. Se aleja de esos niños y niñas cuando más lo necesitan. Sin su ayuda, Agente Hiwatari, este niño…" Sacudió un poco la foto. "... y todos los demás similares a él han de morir, ya sean en el sentido literal o en el figurado. Todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños, las experiencias que una vez lo hicieron sonreír. Todas las cosas que una vez pudo apreciar, perdidas, todo porque justamente ha descartado todas esas cosas de su vida."

Primero, furia. Negación. Dolor. Ya cuando hubo procesado las palabras de aquella mujer, sus hombros estaban tensados y las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de sus manos. Odiaba a la doctora Jaeger, la odiaba por la crueldad de la verdad que le estaba tirando en la cara, odiaba que a pesar de lo poco que él revelaba ella igual lo pudiera leer como un libro abierto. Su mirada era una llena de desprecio, pero la mujer de cabellos negros simplemente asintió y dejó a un lado la maldita fotografía.

Ella no lo miraba con lástima, más bien había adoptado la misma expresión seria de cuando la vio por primera vez, y honestamente era lo único que lo controlaba para no levantarse y agredirla.

"Agente Hiwatari, tiene derecho a saber que su presencia en esta consulta no es solamente por las muertes recientes." Explicó la doctora con voz calmada. "Usted estás aquí porque sus superiores tienen la sospecha de que está tratando matarse… Intenta morir mientras "cumple con su trabajo" al ponerse en medio de la línea de fuego en donde, en casi todas las ocasiones, comienza usted el fuego. Y hasta ahora, luego de revisar su historial y hablar con usted personalmente, no veo nada que sugiera lo contrario."

Kai se le quedó mirando; sintiendo como un poco de su enojo se evaporaba y era sustituido por algo parecido al temor. La pelinegra continuó hablando.

"Es un suicida." Dijo, poniendose de pie. "Y le digo que no va a recuperar su arma por todo este tiempo. Comience a pensar seriamente las cosas que le he dicho o hágase la idea de trabajar en la oficina con el papeleo. Puede retirarse."

Luego ella sonrió, y a hombre no le pareció para nada alentador.

"Hasta mañana. No se tome el resto del día libre, regrese a trabajar."

* * *

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Luces como si odiaras la vida y todo lo que te rodea." Le preguntó Natalia.

"Anda, ¿porqué no dices eso un poco más alto?" Kai casimente le arrojó el lapicero que tenía en la mano, pero en vez de eso se puso a hacerle agujeros en el margen al reporte que debía de estar editando.

"¿La maldita psiquiatra te ha estado molestando?" La pelirroja se acercó al escritorio del hombre y apoyó su cadera en uno de los costados. "¿Quieres que la golpee? Una pelea de mujeres no causaría tanto revuelo."

Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle sí, sólo porque sabía que Natalia la haría sufrir. "¿Y meterte en problemas? No. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento."

"No es nada." La muchacha se encogió de hombros a la vez que hacía sonar sus nudillos. "Cualquier cosa para quitarme al nuevo de encima. Sonríe igual que ella. Ya lo he cacheteado dos veces el día de hoy, pero el muy imbécil sigue igual de idiota con la misma mueca."

Kai se echó un poco para atrás en su asiento para ver al susodicho imbécil de pie en el pasillo. El nuevo agente era atractivo, alto y rubio, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de por qué Natalia lo odiaba. Al momento de hacer contacto visual con Greg, el agente nuevo, este guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y asintió mientras observaba sin reparaciones las curvas posteriores de su compañera.

"Ya." Kai retornó a su postura original. "Siéntete libre de golpearlo cuantas veces necesites."

"De cualquier forma. Te ves como si alguien te hubiera hecho algo horrible. Suerte que ustedes los hombres no usan maquillaje, ya se te hubiera arruinado." Natalia extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kai.

"Supongo." Respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Creo que ya estoy bien."

Natalia giró sus ojos, exasperada, y se paró derecha, sin preocuparse en arreglar la falda que se le había zurrado un poco hacía arriba.

"Fui una de las primeras que tuvo que visitar a la nueva." Confesó, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena de picardía. "Le arrojé mi zapato luego de apenas haber intercambiado 3 oraciones con ella."

Kai no pudo evitar dejar escapar un resoplido al imaginarse el zapato de Natalia golpeando a la doctora. "¿Y?"

"Me preguntó si usaba zapatos de tacón para aumentar mi estatura en una institución dominada por los hombres," La oficial agregó una pausa dramática para hacer una mueca graciosa con sus labios. "... o si los usaba porque pienso que mis piernas se ven sexys."

"¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Ella dijo 'sexy'?"

"No. Ella dijo…" Natalia adoptó una postura extremadamente correcta e hizo como si estuviera sosteniendo unos lentes invisibles, copiando graciosamente el manerismo de la doctora al sostener sus propias monturas "'O porque suaviza el impacto de tu brusca personalidad cuando las mentes masculinas se preocupan más por el largo de tus piernas que del filo de tu lengua.'" Se apartó un poco del escritorio para modelar el modelo de tacón que llevaba hoy: negros, frente de plataforma y tacón tipo aguja. "Para una perra frígida como Jaeger, es lo mismo."

Kai asintió, y también le dio el visto bueno ya que el tacón hacia resaltar muy positivamente las monumentales piernas de la pelirroja.

"¿Ya terminaste de apreciar, o debo patearte en la cara?"

"¿Y qué le respondiste?"

"Le dije que se fuera a la mierda." Respondió con fingida inocencia. "También le sugerí que no era la única en esa habitación que usaba stilettos."

Kai siempre se había sentido a gusto con Natalia porque ella entendía sus estados de ánimos y no lo juzgaba. Así que cuando le dedicó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, ella le respondió con el mismo gesto. A pesar de las bromas, no había nada de lo que sentirse contentos.

"Al menos te fue mejor que a mi." Le dijo Kai, restregandose el rostro. "No me siento bien si no tengo mi arma."

"No te ves bien sin tu arma." Natalia tomó el rostro del peligris entre sus manos y le depositó un beso en la frente y luego en los labios. "Llorale, mientele, haz algo… Consigue que te devuelva tu pistola y tu permiso, estoy cansada de lastimarme la mano en la cara del idiota."

El momento que Kai debía de utilizar para quejarse pasó, porque cuando se vino a dar cuenta Natalia ya salía por la puerta del despacho.

* * *

"Se ve agotado."

"Bueno, estoy agotado." Kai tomó asiento y se aflojó el nudo de su corbata negra. "Eso es lo que pasa."

"¿Problemas para dormir?"

Kai entornó sus ojos y la doctora sonrió, luego, como era natural, hizo un apunte en el cuadernillo que se encontraba en sus rodillas.

"¿Qué acaba de escribir? ¿Qué estoy cansado?" El agente le señaló de forma acusadora. "Ni siquiera saber por qué estoy cansado. Tal vez mi alarma se activó más temprano de la cuenta. No tiene que ser por un asunto importante…"

La doctora arqueó una de sus finas cejas negras y le lanzó el cuadernillo. La hoja sólo tenía una cosa escrita.

La fecha del día.

"Se ve cansado." Repitió. "¿Tiene problemas para dormir?"

Kai tomó el cuadernillo e intentó regresarselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y luego le lanzó con cuidado su pluma. Era pesada, algo masculina, pero muy elegante. Y el acero aún se sentía tibio, como si la doctora la tuviera encima en todo momento.

"Yo le diré lo que debe escribir, Agente Hiwatari, por ahora conteste mi pregunta."

"Bien." Se sentía extraño al tener el cuadernillo y la pluma en su poder, y la doctora se veía aún más rara sin sus utensilios de ataque. "Tuve una pesadilla y no quise volver dormir."

"¿De qué iba?"

"Nada, a decir verdad." Y, en efecto, era lo que más le intranquilizaba. Por unos momentos dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con la pluma. "En el sueño me preparaba para salir a trabajar. Me serví una taza de café y cuando me senté en la mesa vi… un par de guantes… blancos… clavados en la mesa."

"¿Guantes blancos?"

"Así es." Kai se encogió de hombros. Al pensar en eso en aquellos momentos, durante plena mañana soleada, le causaba un poco de verguenza. Sin embargo, a las dos de la mañana le había causado un terror indescriptible.

"Esto es bastante honesto de su parte, Agente Hiwatari." Explicó la doctora, y por unos momentos sonaba honestamente interesada en la situación. "Tampoco tiene que sentirse mal al respecto. Es una respuesta de miedo tan válida como si le estuviera apuntando a la cabeza con un arma."

"Creo que le tendría menos miedo al arma."

La insoportable sonrisita volvió a hacer su aparición. Kai comenzaba a darse cuenta que surgía cada vez que daba, lo que parecía ser una mala respuesta. La doctora señaló el cuadernillo. "Creo que debería escribir eso."

"Ah. Cierto." Kai detuvo el jugueteo con la pluma. El acero no se sentía tan tibio como antes. La pluma escribió al primer intento y maldijo para sus adentros. Quería aprovechar los segundos mientras rayaba un poco para pensar en lo que tenía que escribir ya que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. La doctora tuvo suficiente corazón como para apartar la vista mientras Kai trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. No era un tonto para pensar que lo que escribiera en ese papel se tomaría completamente en serio. Por largo rato se quedó mirando el papel, hasta que ya no pudo más y levantó la mirada.

Atrapó a la doctora evitando sus ojos al fingir estar profundamente concentrada en uno de los cuadros de su oficina. Pero podía que ver otro tipo de mueca adornaba su rostro. Se estaba riendo de él.

"Esto es un juego para usted." Kai estaba tan cansado que no sonó para nada severo en su reclamación. "Se está divirtiendo a mis expensas."

"Un poco, sí." Admitió la otra, luego de un rato. Una parte del enojo que Kai había estado sintiendo en los últimos día se transformó en indignación. La doctora poseía un aire de paciencia imperturbable que al parecer no la abandonaba en ningún momento, pero a eso se le había agregado un sentido del humor. Volvió a señalar el cuadernillo, recordandole a Kai lo que en verdad debía de estar haciendo.

"Bien, ¿explíqueme qué le causa tanta gracia?" Kai no sabía qué hacer ante la revelación de que la doctora tenía efectivamente una personalidad. Hasta el momento la mujer de cabellos negros había sido una página en blanco que se comportaba casimente como una máquina superinteligente, pero en aquellos momentos se veía hasta amistosa.

"No tiene miedo a tener una pistola apuntando a su cabeza, le creo. La idea va acorde perfectamente con sus tendencias autodestructivas." La doctora inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. "Pero aún así está viendo esa página en blanco como si fuera a arrancarle el rostro a mordidas si tan sólo la utiliza. No esperaba eso de usted."

"¿Y?"

"Y desde hace ya mucho tiempo que alguien hacía algo que yo no me esperaba." Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y eso le agrada?"

"Sí, me agrada."

Kai dejó escapar un resoplido y le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza. "¿Le agrada el hecho de que no sepa todo de mi?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo no dije eso." Los ojos de la doctora dejaron entrever un brillo que Kai no supo identificar. "Mejor pregunteme cuáles son mis expectativas, Agente Hiwatari."

"¿Cuáles son sus expectativas?" Kai siempre había sido una persona perspicaz, y aunque no tuviera todas las respuestas, sabía usar la lógica. Ante él, la mujer había vuelto a adoptar la misma insoportable supremacía robótica.

"Esperaba que se diera que cuenta que, en efecto, sé todo acerca de usted. Al menos todo lo importante relacionado a nuestras sesiones." Dijo y señaló el cuadernillo. "No hay por qué preocuparse de lo que pueda pensar acerca de lo que vaya a escribir ahí porque yo estoy trabajando con hechos que ya están establecidos."

Kai apretó la pluma en su mano. Por suerte no era un lapicero de mala calidad o una pluma débil, de lo contrario la habría destrozado entre sus dedos.

"Agente Hiwatari, lo último que quiero hacer es empujarlo al borde y hacer que dude de sí mismo." De pronto, dejó de ser el robot. "Si usted fala, yo fallo. Y sé que sabe juzgar muy bien el carácter de los demás."

La doctora se inclinó un poco hacía delante, y susurró en complicidad. "Esperaba que entendiera que no soy una persona que falla."

El hombre casi sufrió un sobresalto cuando la doctora se puso de pie, pero supo controlarse. Incluso cuando la mujer tomó asiento a su lado en el espacio vacío del sofá. En un movimiento fluido tomó el cuadernillo y le quitó de la mano la pluma. Bien acomodada y con ambas herramientas, comenzó a escribir. La pelinegra había tomado una postura recta y su lenguaje corporal le indicaba a Kai que tenía permiso para ver lo que escribía. El agente se acercó lo suficiente para estar hombro con hombro con la doctora.

_Agente Hiwatari:_

_Miedo de una fuente desconocida se ha manifestado en un sueño. El miedo fue tan intenso que lo empujó a privarse del sueño para no volver a revivir el escenario. Es posible que el temor se relacione a los eventos transcurridos en nuestra segunda sesión. El paciente es un poco defensivo. Las sesiones avanzan bien y según lo planeado._

Le devolvió la pluma. Luego se puso de pie, llevándose consigo el cuadernillo. Cuando Kai intentó regresarle la pluma, ella se negó de forma no verbal y se acercó a uno de los archiveros de la oficina. Abrió una de las gavetas y de ella sacó una libreta negra y delgada, la cual arrojó en dirección de su paciente. El peligris la atrapó sin ningún problema.

"Mantenga un diario, Agente." La doctora tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras ojeaba el cuadernillo, posiblemente sus apuntes de las sesiones pasadas. "Es un buen sitio para airear cualquier emoción que resulte de nuestras sesiones. Quiero que piense seriamente en las cosas que ocurren en esta oficina y creo que lo mejor es que mantenga esos pensamientos activos en su cabeza. No los deje relegados. No voy a leer ese diario, pero espero verlo lleno en dos semanas. Me tomo la libertad de decirle que nuestra segunda sesión podría llenar 3 diarios."

Kai se pusó de pie. Se sentía un hombre derrotado. "¿Es todo?"

"Sí, por hoy."

Estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta cuando la doctora le dio la peor de las despedidas.

"No se tome el día libre. Mañana vamos a hablar sobre su familia."

La rabia no le dejó girarse por completo, pero de reojo la pudo ver claramente. Sentada, de piernas cruzadas, mientras escribía en el maldito cuadernillo con una pluma nueva igual a la que le había regalados. Como un muchacho rabioso, estrelló la puerta de la oficina y quedó frente a frente a un joven agente que lo veía con ojos nerviosos.

"¡Te va a llevar el demonio!" Kai no era muy conocido por ser muy comunicativo, pero no pudo evitar revelarle su destino a aquel pobre bastardo.

Y sólo porque podía, se tomó el resto del día libre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya interesado el primer capítulo, aunque esto apenas introduce a unos cuantos personajes. Temo que la trama vendrá una vez Kai supere sus visitas al psiquiatra. ¿Qué tan rápido creen que será el proceso? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan, así que por favor dejen un review.


End file.
